


Missing that Magical Moment in March

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Piano, THIS IS SO CUTE, Voicemails, cute adopted child, lots of dialougue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: This is a story told entirely in voicemails. About lost love and friendship, and it is sad, but gets happy. Your daily dose of fluff, if you will.My own work completely.I'm not as bad at writing stories as I am at summaries I promise





	Missing that Magical Moment in March

As I went to the phone, I remembered when we used to live near each other. When we used to be best friends. We no longer share that sentiment, I am afraid. I wish we did.

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

_“Hi! It’s Sanne! I can’t come to the phone right now, so leave a message at the tone. I’ll call you back as soon as I can! Love you, bye!”_

 

“Hey, Sanne. I wish you could come to the phone right now, but I’ll just leave a message. I just want to say, I was thinking, maybe we could see each other in March? I know it is only December right now, but there is a wonderful festival only a few hours away from where you live. I’ll travel there by train and meet you there on March 13. Does that sound good to you? I hope it does! Anyway, call me back soon, alright?”

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

_“Hello, it is Lars. I’m busy right now, but I will call you back soon. If it is important, leave a message. Farewell, and I will speak to you soon!”_

 

“Lars, I’m sorry you can’t answer me right now. I would like to talk to you in person. But yes, I’d love to meet you. I haven't seen you since the seventh grade! It’s been three years. I’d love to catch up with you about all that has happened. It’s quite a lot. Anyway, I’m looking forward to March! I’ll have something keeping me happy for spring through the winter! Anyway, I’ll talk to you soon. Call back!”

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Hey, Sanne. We keep missing each other, don’t we? But, yes! This will keep me with something to look forward to, something sweet after the bitterness of the cold and ice. I cannot believe it has been an entire three years since we last saw each other! Though it almost seems like longer, I suppose. You were my closest friend. And you still have a special place in my heart. I hope to see you soon! Please, call me back!” 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Lars, you are always in my heart as well. But I can’t believe it! We have so much to catch up on, I can’t even tell you! I have started playing piano, did you know that? I’ve gotten quite good. I hope you can hear me play!” 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Lars, I guess you've been busy. You haven't been able to answer my last few calls! Well anyway, I do hope you’ve gotten my message! Hopefully, we can talk soon!” 

 

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Lars, why are you never answering your phone? You’ve worried me quite a bit. It’s been weeks, and you haven’t been answering any of your calls? Are you mad at me? Did something happen? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Please, respond.”

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Well, I guess he still isn’t answering. What’s the point of leaving a voicemail?

…

(playing piano in the background)

 _Oh! Guess I can’t delete this. I didn’t know it was recording. Well, at least you’ll get to hear my piano playing, even if it was an accident. Lars, please respond! I feel like I did something wrong. What did I do, and what can I do to fix it?”_

 

_“Dear Sanne,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t been able to answer your calls. I’ve found I suddenly can’t use my voice to talk to you, and if I did, you would hear the tears in my voice. I’ve found it too painful to talk to you and respond to you, but maybe I can gather up the courage to let you read this letter I am writing you. I can’t talk to you anymore because I miss you too much, and I’ve found that I have more feelings for you than I thought I did. I now realize that I always felt these feelings, and I can no longer think about you or I will think about how much I miss you, and what would have happened if we still lived next-door to each other. But just know that I miss you, and I wish you reciprocated my strange feelings for you. I think it’s called love? But I have never experienced it before so it just feels strange to me, and it just makes me sad because I can never spend time with you._

_Signed dearly,_

_Lars”_

 

  _Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Sanne, I’m sorry, I couldn’t deliver the letter.” 

 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Lars, you’ve finally responded! But what do you mean? What letter? You never told me about any letter! What is happening? Please respond.” 

 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Sorry I haven't called you in a while Lars. You still aren’t responding, and besides that one cryptic voicemail you left me, you didn’t respond, so I just decided to leave you alone for a while. But I want to catch up with you, and ask you, did you have a happy Christmas? And a happy New Year? I sure did! It has been some time, and I am very excited for March. It is only two more months until then, and it’s almost Valentine’s day! Hope those two months will fly by, but knowing me, they’ll only drag on. Well, bye!” 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Sanne, I’m so sorry I haven’t called back in so long. I haven’t been able to. I think your piano playing is beautiful, and I am alright. There is nothing wrong. I cannot explain why I have not been able to talk to you, but trust me, I am not mad at you in any way, I never was, and I never could be. I, too, look forward to seeing you in March. Only two more weeks, right?” 

 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Lars! I’m so happy you finally responded! I trust you, and I won’t pry you for answers until you are ready to tell me, if you ever are. I cannot believe it is only one week until the festival. I’m simply cannot wait! See you soon, bye.”

 

 

 

_“Dear Sanne,_

_The festival was a truly wonderful time for me. I did not expect it when we were under that tree in the early hours of the morning, trying to take shelter from the rain. I did not expect what happened to happen. It was so sudden. But it was a good surprise. And that rain made that moment all the more magical. I did not know you felt that way for me, and I’m glad that you now know I feel that way about you, and why I could never answer your calls anymore. But sitting there, in the rain, in that magical moment, I wish we could be there again. Sitting underneath the tree, you leaning on me, as we confessed our feelings toward each other, I wish that moment had never ended. I miss that magical moment. I miss that magical moment in March._

_Signed,_

_Lars.”_

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“I am so glad I got up the courage to deliver you this letter. You should receive it by post soon enough.” 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Lars! I read your letter. I, too, miss that moment. It was a truly beautiful and magnificent. I only wish to see you again, and not let these feelings die. I love you Lars, I see that now. I only wish we could live near each other, that we could walk to school together, and study together. But, anyway, I have to go, and you must be busy anyway. Bye! Love you!”

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Sanne, something has happened. I am going through some things right now. My sister has fallen very sick and it is very hard for my family. We have found out that she has stage three brain cancer. This is very hard for me. It would really help right now just to have somebody that will listen. So please, don’t respond for now. Just listen. I will continuously update you on what is happening, but just listen to me for now. I don’t need someone to talk to. I only need someone that will listen. I do not think I would be able to hold up a conversation right now, so just listen to the voicemails I send you, and do not pick up. Thank you, Sanne. I really appreciate it.” 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“My sister had not gotten any better, even with the Chemotherapy they have been giving her. This is really hard for me, because I can see she is in pain, and I love her. She does not deserve to suffer through this, especially for one so young. She is only ten years old, you know that. And you know how happy she was when she was younger, right? It is really hard to see because I know she is trying to be happy, and trying to make everyone think she is okay, but she is not. So please, just keep supporting me, and crossing your fingers for her to get better. It is all you can do.”

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Sorry it has been awhile since I have called. But I do have good news. My sister is healing! Well, she is nowhere near fully healed, but I know this will take time, I just have to be patient. I just have to believe that she will be okay. And you believe that too, alright? Just believe with all your might that she will be okay. I know your support will reach her, somehow. Thank you.” 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Sanne, I would like someone to talk to now. Please, pick up the phone, or at least leave voicemails again. I am ready to talk. My sister was getting better, but she is getting a bit worse again. I really need your support. I do not want false hope. I just want her to get better.” 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Lars, I have been hoping with all my might that your sister will get better. She is such a happy kid, isn’t she? I know she’ll be alright, that she will heal. It will just take time. I give her my best wishes! Please tell her I am supporting her and that I believe in her! I know that she can fight this. She is strong, especially for one of her size and age. Talk to you soon, Lars.” 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep_

. “Sorry it has been awhile since I last called. My sister is getting better. Your good wishes made her feel better and she told me to say hi to you, so here I am, doing that exact thing. Ha. Well, please call soon!” 

 

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“I wish you would respond, Sanne. I have some great news! My sister is healed now! She had started to get progressively worse, and the doctors said there was a slim chance that she would make it. But she did. Isn’t that amazing? I am so happy. Oh, and one more thing. My parents have been going through this process for awhile, but it takes time so they didn’t want anybody to know, but now that it has finally happened, I can tell you. My parents adopted a new kid! He’s the cutest thing you’ll ever see. He’s seven years old. He has platinum blond hair, and huge green eyes. He’s short, and he loves to play music. But he’s got his own special kind of music. You know those bell instruments that kind of look like piano notes? He’s so good at them! I wish you could hear. Oh, I know! Wait, real quick.

…

Okay. I have him here to play his favorite song. It’s a really sweet lullaby. He has sweet memories about it, he says.

…

Wasn’t that beautiful? I think it was. Anyway, his name is Adriel. He is the sweetest little thing. He is so kind! I wish you could meet him! I guess I’m sort of rambling now. But call me back soon!”

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Wow, that’s amazing Lars! Say hi to Adriel for me! His playing is so good. And I am so thankful your sister is finally healed. I also have one thing I need to ask, and to tell you. My parents— well, let’s just say I am not able to stay with them anymore. And I have nowhere to stay. Could I come to live with you? I know this is very sudden and I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

__

_Ring, ring._

_Beep._

“Wow, Sanne. I’m sorry about that, whatever is going on. I spent a long time talking with my parents, and it took a lot of convincing, but they love you already, and they know I love you. They have said yes, and that you can live with us at our house! Please do! We all miss you so much! Well anyway, guess this’ll be the last voicemail, won’t it? Because now we can talk face to face! So, bye, and see you soon! I love you! I’ll finally be able to talk to you in person. It’s been a long time.”


End file.
